


Lab

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Fosterson Week 2018 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: Day 3: Jane on Asgard –> Create something that features Jane on Asgard. Visiting there, living there, visiting the library, talking about science with Heimdall. Anything!———Thor likes spoiling Jane.





	Lab

"Okay, can I see where we are yet? It feels like we’ve flying forever,” Jane complained, tugging at her blindfold. “And you know I like seeing the scenery.”

“I couldn’t risk you getting a look before we arrived,” Thor answered, and she could hear him smiling through the fabric covering her eyes. “I promise it will be worth it.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I should believe you. Because the last time you said that, I got lost in the woods for a really long time.”

“I told you not to use the skiff without me.”

“What made you think I would listen? Honestly, it’s like you don’t even know me!”

“But I do know you and you’re about to prove my point.” He tugged the blindfold off, and Jane gasped. She’d never  _really_ been into Disney movies, but standing in this clearly brand new library and observatory that her alien boyfriend had built for her felt like a full on  _Beauty and the Beast_ moment, and she kind of loved it. “Well?”

“You know me,” she conceded, throwing her arms around his neck. “I love it.”

“I knew you would.” He grinned and dipped her down for a kiss before spinning her back up. “I thought it was past time you had a lab here to complement the one on Earth.”

“Well, you thought right, but you know you’re never going to see me, right? I’m going to be here all the time.”

“I’ll have to be more enticing then.” Thor unbuckled the straps of his armor with a smirk.

“You’re suggesting breaking in the lab?”

“It is our tradition, is it not?”

Jane hopped up on one of the tables, now wearing a grin of her own. “I mean, it  _is_ , but what if someone comes looking for you and catches us?”

“Are we breaking rules then?” The armor fell to the ground as Thor stepped forward and grabbed her hips.

“Not that I know of, but it’s your home turf,” Jane hooked an ankle around his legs. "Would it be a scandal if the crown prince got caught in the middle of getting busy with his human girlfriend in the lab he just built for her?”

“Undeniably.”

“Sounds bad, let’s do it.”


End file.
